villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sloan Blackburn
Sloan Blackburn is one of the two main antagonists of Nickelodeon's ninth feature film The Wild Thornberrys Movie, alongside his wife Bree. He is voiced by Rupert Everett, who also played Lord Rutledge in Dunston Checks In, Dr. Claw in the 1999 live action Inspector Gagdet film, Carnaby Fritton in St. Trinians, and Prince Charming in DreamWorks' Shrek franchise. Role in the film Sloan and his wife Bree are the unseen poachers who flew in a helicopter and kidnapped the young cheetah Tally on the Savannah, indirectly sparking Eliza's search for Tally and the poachers. After returning to Africa from England, Eliza unknowingly encountered the poachers that had Tally, when she came to the aid of a rhinoceros whom Bree and Sloan had shot for his horn and the two arrived posing as concerned zoologists. Eliza, Darwin and Donnie later ran into Bree and Sloan yet again at their camp, and the two allowed the group to stay with them for the night. However, when Eliza discovered Bree and Sloan's poacher equipment in their RV along with a captive Tally, Bree and Sloan's evil true colors were revealed, and they took Eliza and her friends captive. Sloan was fearful about Eliza's mysterious pre-knowledge of the poachers' "fence" in Timbo Valley (actually obtained via Eliza's power to talk to animals) and what else she could know that could threaten Sloan's poaching operation. Before Sloan could interrogate Eliza on what else she knew, Debbie arrived looking for Eliza. Sloan threatened to kill Debbie if Eliza did not reveal how she knew this, forcing Eliza to reveal the truth about her power and lose it as a consequence. The resulting supernatural storm that started up as Eliza's power was taken back prompted Sloan and Bree to leave the Thornberrys behind and flee by chopper. Later that day, as the poachers prepared at Timbo Valley to use bombs to drive the arriving elephants to stampede into their electrified fence, Sloan oversaw and the operation and gave the orders from his and Bree's helicopter. They almost succeeded in murdering all the elephants, but their plot was foiled when Eliza managed to stop the elephants and turn them around just before they reached the fence. Enraged at Eliza's heroic interference, Sloan forcefully picked her up on the chopper's ladder and hurled her into a waterfall. Bree and Sloan then tried to shoot the elephants down from in the air as a backup plan, but the elephants pulled their chopper down out of the air by its ladder and destroyed it. Once the eclipse ended, a defeated Bree and Sloan were cornered by the vengeful elephants and arrested by the rangers for their illegal actions. Personality Sloan initially appeared as a friendly, polite, charming, kindhearted and animal-loving man, but this was just to disguise his true nature, in reality, like his wife, he is a cruel, greedy, murderous, evil, ruthless and sadistic man and one who is responsible for kidnapping Tally. Sloan and Bree were also prominently behind a poacher plot to take advantage of the migration of a thousand elephants to Timbo Valley during a solar eclipse to massacre the elephants by driving them into an electric fence for their ivory. Gallery Images thornberrys poacher.jpg|Sloan and Eliza on a ladder The-wild-thornberrys-movie-9_bree_and_sloan.jpg|The spouses' fake smile. bfi-00m-vom.jpg|Sloan and Bree run into the "help" of a wounded rhinoceros. sloan.jpg|Sloan trying to make the radio work. Donnie-Thornberry.png|Sloan does not want Donnie to get into the camper. sloan knife.jpg|Sloan and his wife revealing their true nature to Eliza. sloan blackburn.jpg|"Here's a question for your famous father: how many volts of electricity does it take to kill a thousand elephants? sloan debbie.jpg|Sloan threatening Debbie's life (Eliza's older sister) if the little girl doesn't tell him how she knew of his plan. bfi-00m-von.jpg|Sloan and his wife furiously witness Eliza lead the elephants away from the fence. Sloan grabs Eliza before tossing her out.png|"You will regret this!" (Eliza: I don't care! What you're doing is awful!) "And what you're doing is stupid! Shame you won't be here to help me carry out the ivory!" Sloan and Bree Blackburn arrested.png|Sloan and his wife arrested Sloan and Bree led away by the rangers.png|Sloan and his wife dragged away by the rangers as the elephants look on with pure satisfaction. Videos Rare Villain Defeats- Sloan and Bree Blackburn Trivia *Sloan is very similar to Scar from The Lion King. Both are the hidden main antagonists of their movies, both are thought to be great friends to the leading but are actually against them, both try to kill the leading, both have their own hidden goals of their movies, both have deadly weapons, and both are defeated by falling off of something, Scar falls off a Pride-Rock and Sloan falls off his helicopter, Sloan is arrested and Scar is attacked by hyenas to his death. *Although his true colors are not revealed until near the climax, he is one of the main antagonists, because he and Bree had bigger plans than anyone else and they were more dangerous than others. Plus, he and Bree were thought to be friends to Eliza, but are actually against her. *A minor instance of foreshadowing was shown during the movie, when Sloan and Bree insisted on Eliza, Darwin, and Donnie staying for the night, they were forbidden from going inside the camper, thus hiding evidence of their true occupation. *Sloan is rumored by fans to be the Man who shot Bambi's mother. Navigation Category:Poachers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Spouses Category:Kidnapper Category:Con Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Game Changer Category:Blackmailers Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gaolers Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Murderer